A Distorted Reflection
by KH freak 813
Summary: First of four one-shots gifted to Jazz. Takes place during KH DDD and is based off of the Guardians' and Seekers' meeting in the Where Nothing Gathers. What does Young Xehanort think about it all or even of his future self when he first sees the elder? Young Xehanort's POV. Canon to the actual plot.


Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinity** for reviewing and favoriting Shellshocked and **Jazz** for commenting on it as well as **animebella09** for favoriting and following! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Congratulations to **Jazz** for guessing the trivia correctly in the last chapter of The Merging of Realms as well as my profile! This is the first of four one-shots dedicated to her!

I already knew that one of the presidents of the Philippines had Roxas as a surname **Jazz** and that that boulevard was probably named in his honor but I had no idea that it was common! I'm surprised! Please tell me more!

The reason why I debuted Kalos Action in that site is because I thought it was one of my best works—and I spent _WAY_ too much time on it for it _not_ to be featured—so I thought it would be a great first story. I also did that as a way to draw more attention to my account so when I post them over there, people will already know about me and be more willing to read them. Just so you know, I wanted to debut one of your one-shots but the only one I had at the time was Three's a Crowd, and I highly doubt many people would want to read a recap on a story that isn't even there! Sorry about that though.

By the way, this one-shot is also on that site! :D

Thanks for empathizing with me! I'm so glad to have you as a reader! XD

By the way, what did you think of Scare till you're at the Top? I would _really_ like to know! (**:**

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Disney and Square Enix. The dialogue of the characters belongs to Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

"Stopza!"

An azure dome which encompassed the entire area enveloped the column of verdant radiance that threw me into the air, freezing me in time. I watched—unable to even budge from my position midair—as the caster turned to face his friend.

"I'm glad I'm not too late."

"Mickey!" Of course The King would interfere with our plan. What a meddlesome mouse.

"Just grab Sora so we can go!"

Riku, the boy I had confronted just moments ago, gazed up at the alternate versions of myself who were also immobile, especially staring at a pool of shadow crowding over the highest throne.

"Okay!"

A dark aura suddenly seeped into me, possessing my body. The essence reanimated my form as I knocked the despised rodent across the room.

"Mickey!" My target thudded onto the ground, dropping his golden key in the process and causing the spell surrounding the primacy to falter.

"I said hands off!" What was going on? That wasn't my voice! Sure, that _sounded_ like me, but I wasn't the one who said it!

The kid was shocked by my portrayal. "How can you be moving?" Ignoring his question, I stared dead-on as my hand lifted itself, summoning an ebon sword decorated in intricate etchings which all shared a demonic theme into its grasp. Will I come to wield this someday? This weapon filled with mal intent?

"Oh no." The majesty exclaimed. "Are you..." My eyes flashed, anger uncontrollably filling my capacities as the ambience intensified.

"Be gone." The force snarled. At that moment, the location shifted into a dimension bypassing the laws of space and time, hourglasses filling the area. My opponent readied his dagger as my being warped toward him, attempting to slash at me only to meet air as my mass flashed away once more. My arm swung the épée, releasing a wave of energy that he barely dodged. What's happening?! Why are my muscles moving on their own?! The fortunate leapt onto a tall pillar in the middle of the floor, spinning around it in an attempt to aim for me only to be met with a multitude of bolts which he had surprisingly managed to deflect. Just as my enemy was about to strike, the enigma's presence intensified.

"Time stop!" The attacker ceased all movement, stuck midair as I used the opportunity to dash swiftly whilst manifesting a large clock. Moments later, Riku managed to break free, bashing the device five times. The assault sent a wave of agony through me, causing me to flinch as my world faltered. The knobs whirled backwards, the boy examining them pensively. Not letting him catch a break, the aura brought about my ethereal blades into my grasp before teleporting me in a frenzy. My quarry repeatedly returned to the contraption only to be halted as the speed in my arms rapidly increased, allowing the hands to reach the end.

"You shall wander forever!" Seriously, who keeps on saying these things?! Wait, who keeps on doing this?! Not me, that's for sure. The chronology rewound, causing my realm to repair itself as my injuries were healed. We clashed once more, the opposer struggling to keep up with the pace my figure had set as it continuously bounded and rained bullets of power down. Having had enough of the game, the enigma froze time again before recalling the machine. Taking the chance to his advantage, my foe scaled the beam whilst dodging and returning my attacks before launching off and shattering the clock completely even as it neared the top, reverting the void to normal. Drat, that despicable brat! How dare he defeat the great me! I'm supposed to be invincible!

"Are you okay, Riku?" Of course that nuisance was still here.

"Yeah. Thanks, Mickey." The sphere vanished, the controller dispelling simultaneously. What was _that_ about? Precisely before I could ponder any further, The King glanced up.

"Master Xehanort! We were right about you!" The haze cleared from the tallest seat, revealing my future persona who sported a grey beard below piercing amber hues clad in an ebon coat ending in silver gloves over a gainsboro jacket tied at the center through twin belts which slightly obscured onyx pants that led to boots of the same color. I inwardly cringed upon seeing myself; I couldn't even imagine his—no...my...ugliness. Will I really look like that? What is going to happen to me?! I look so hideous! Wait a minute...was _he_ the one who possessed me?! My fingers clenched at my sides, a murderous rage filling me. How could he?! I would go and beat the life out of him without a second thought...if he wasn't me in my grand years; I can't afford to cease what I will start decades later _especially_ by my own hands.

My elderly version grinned wickedly. "All of this was decided. My twelve selves would welcome me on this day, when I would return as a complete person. It is the future which lies beyond my sight." I mentally smirked; if I kept one thing, it's my unsurpassable wit.

The majesty scowled. "Why are you doing this?"

The geezer lounged casually, appearing smug. "In ancient times, people believed that light was a gift from an unseen land by the name of Kingdom Hearts. But Kingdom Hearts was safeguarded by its counterpart, the χ-blade. Warriors vied for that precious light, this beginning the 'Keyblade War'. The violent clash shattered the χ-blade into twenty pieces—seven of light, and thirteen of darkness. And the only real Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness, never to surface again. I once tried to create my own pure light and darkness to forge the χ-blade, but the attempt ended in failure. In my eagerness, I had lost sight of the correct way to achieve my goal. I acted rashly. I can admit that now." I almost yawned after hearing that. Will I really become this boring?

The rodent glowered. "What you did back then—your mistakes—changed the destines of three of my friends!" I wanted to interject; why did he care? Fate is something you can't tamper with after all. He's just spluttering nonsense.

As if reading my mind, the senior continued. "Ah, but destiny is never left to chance. I merely guided them to their proper places." He began raising his fingers. "The broken boy who failed to be the blade...the misguided master who sacrificed herself for a friend...and the feckless youth who became my new vessel." Will I really do this? I examined the variations of myself who surrounded the dais as I thought about what the old man had just said. Will I really be this sick in the mind to the point that I would invade a younger, stronger body? I nearly flinched at the thought. How disgusting. Will my body really shrivel up to be _that_ frail? In that case, I don't want to grow up anymore.

The mouse stared at the ground, saddened. "I couldn't find a way to save 'em. But I wanted to believe that their sacrifice stopped you for good." Guilt began to weigh him down. "Why? How was I so blind? I should've seen it, as soon as Maleficent started gathering the seven princesses of heart." I barely suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. No duh, your highness, no _duh_.

The superior nodded leisurely. "Yes. They were all my doing. I used the evil fairy to find seven pure lights for me, just as I prepared thirteen vessels to fill with pure darkness." I'm such a genius.

"But you failed." The brat decided to cut in. "Sora stopped you in your tracks on both counts." Of course _that_ would be his counter.

The restored glanced at the addressed. "Yes, he did. That dull, ordinary boy—a Keyblade wielder unlike any I have ever seen. However, I have not abandoned my ambitions—the seven guardians of light and the thirteen seekers of darkness." He chuckled evilly.

"Seven guardians of light?" The mammal started counting his digits. "Well, for Keyblade wielders, there's me and Riku and Sora. And my three missing friends, that's six. Then the seventh would be..." The pest gasped loudly as he scanned the tiers. "That means...the thirteen seekers of darkness..." About time he caught on.

"Yes, little king." The disturbed interrupted. "Perceptive. But Sora and another on your list belong to me now. And that puts you three guardians short. But worry not. All of the pieces are destined to appear. Your seven lights just like my thirteen darknesses, whose final clash will beget the prize I seek—"

"The χ-blade." The two uttered in sync.

"But first, the thirteen darknesses shall be united." The regenerated continued as he stood. "All the seats have been filled. And now the last vessel shall bear my heart like the rest!" So _that's_ how he did it. The preacher waved a hand, raising the soon-to-be member's chair. And so it _finally_ starts.

"No!"

"Sora!" His partner cried out. The duo ran towards the mentioned, the raven using the columns to ascend the heights but to no avail; the previous leader of the Organization, Xemnas, slamed him against a pillar as the other was knocked onto the ground by Ansem, the one who allowed be to be standing here at this very moment. The throne reached the elderly's height as he cackled softly, taking out the Keyblade my form was in possession of earlier whilst swishing his palm over it which caused it to pulse with a crimson energy as he lifted it high before pointing it at the helpless. I smirked. It was so close; our plan would soon come to fruition! I could taste it!

The stricken watched, unable to do anything as a glowing heart raced toward the intended until..."He made it!" The royal piped as an explosion sounded, eradicating the organ in a puff of smoke.

The former alpha scowled. "You!" In a blaze, the man whose Nobody was under the command of the latter materialized, holding a limp Sora in one arm as the other carried a Chakram.

"Axel!" Xigbar, the ex-Number II, exclaimed.

"Axel? Please." The arrival beamed haughtily. "The name's Lea, got it memorized?" He wryly tapped his temple.

"You're not supposed to be here!"

His lips widened into a grin. "Promises to keep. I'll always be there to get my friends back. What, bad timing?" He mocked. I scoffed; wasn't he talking about Roxas, his best friend? What a joke, thinking he could replace what was not meant to exist. The newcomer looked back up. "You had your perfect little script, but you kinda forgot to write the sequel. Now, let's find out what happens!" What an arrogant fool!

The semi-blinded slammed a fist onto a handle. "What now, you old coot? Our time is up!"

The accused simply smiled, glancing at a hooded figure who rose and extracted a Claymore that was aimed at the assassin who managed to block it in time to find..."Isa!" The shroud was blown back, revealing the discovered's face. The mistaken glared coldly, placing more pressure upon his weapon as the wronged struggled to match the strength. Using the distraction to his advantage, Mickey summoned his sword only to meet nothing as his nemesis warped away. Riku repositioned his épée so he could backhand the opponent only for him to teleport as well. The pair reappeared above the original, staring down at their adversaries who leered right back whilst assuming battle stances.

The kid gazed at his acquaintance. "Why are you here, Axel?"

"No, I told you my name was—" The confounded abruptly slumped, giving in. "Agh, whatever, Axel, fine. Now let's get outta here!"

"Right!" The regal agreed.

Just before they could move, Ansem swooped down whilst summoning The Guardian who snatched the two as the third leapt out of the way. As the child squirmed, I was swept by the sudden urge to burst out laughing. That was so ironic; now _he's_ the one being constricted!

A strange noise spontaneously sounded, drawing everyone's attention to what was above; a shimmering comet ricocheted across the room, throwing out a couple of particular creatures who smashed onto the victimizer, forcing it to dispel as the quarry was released.

The responsible thudded onto the ground, dazed. "Were we supposed to do that?" The duck grumbled.

The dog took many deep breaths before replying. "I think so." Those moronic idiots. What brain-dead animals.

The adolescent couldn't help but chuckle as The King spoke up. "Goofy, Donald! You saved us!"

What a bunch of weaklings. I observed the group before us from my perch. This would be easy. The war was already won.

We began to fade, shimmering out of reality. "We are out of time." The master announced. "Neither the union of light nor darkness has been achieved, and we must all return whence we came. But the gathering of the seven and thirteen is nigh." I gazed at Riku as he returned the stare while Saïx and Lea did the same. I couldn't help but smile; victory was in our grasp, and with it, the start of a new world. "Let us finish this at the fated place, once your lights and my darknesses have joined together!" We vanished, trails of light left in our wake.

* * *

Miscellaneous thoughts started to fill my mind as I was being sent back to my own era. Was this all necessary? Should I really go through with this? Is there another option? I shook my head fiercely. If this is what my future self will do, then I must eventually get the intent myself...someday. Even if _he_ is hideous, frail, and mentally ill, I have to remember that I _will_ be _him_.

A sole phrase reverberated within the recesses of my memory even as I began forgetting what I had recently done in chronology.

...Because it's my destiny.

* * *

Remember when Riku became Ansem and used The Guardian to constrict Roxas to the point of unconsciousness? After seeing this part in Dream Drop Distance, I couldn't help but compare those two ironic incidents!

How was it, **Jazz**? If there's anything you're dissatisfied with, just let me know. If it is _manageable_ and not _too_ drastic, then I'll change it to how you see fit! But please keep in mind that it's been a _LONG_ time since I have written in first person—the last time being with Leaving Him Behind which was published in November—so please don't be too hard on me if I did something wrong! (**:**

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


End file.
